<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>valentine's day special : love day by mimocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663876">valentine's day special : love day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimocha/pseuds/mimocha'>mimocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anal, Anal Sex, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Attempt at Humor, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku are not dating, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Sim, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Boys Kissing, Confused Todoroki Shouto, Confused Yoarashi Inasa, Couch Sex, Crack, Cute Kirishima Eijirou, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Drunk Todoroki Shouto, Drunk Yoarashi Inasa, Drunken Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Bakugou Katsuki, Flustered Midoriya Izuku, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Horny Bakugou Katsuki, Horny Kaminari Denki, Horny Midoriya Izuku, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Know How I Came Up With This AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by The Sims, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Little Shit, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Sim, NSFW, Neck Kissing, One Shot, POV Kaminari Denki, POV Todoroki Shouto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Sims, The Sims 4, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart, Todoroki Shouto is tired, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Video Game Mechanics, Virtual Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, Yoarashi Inasa Is a Sweetheart, Yoarashi Inasa is a Dork, and they were ROOMMATES, because it's Valentine's Day, hear me out, inspired by vines, oh my god they were roommates, please, this is a mess, yet - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimocha/pseuds/mimocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Enter game? ]<br/>( yes / no )<br/>[ Game loading... ]<br/>[ Success! ]</p><p>It was Valentine's Day. Yup, the day dedicated to romance, love, chocolate, flowers, and love letters. Now, don't get it wrong, it wasn't Valentine's Day itself that was the problem for Denki, since he has Eijiro, the problems were the two who seemed to have a spotlight on them 24/7. Katsuki and Izuku.</p><p>But sadly, nothing works. Though countless friends have tried, even strangers who fell in love with either of them, nothing worked. Because they wouldn't let it. Every love letter, every love confession, they would refuse. Every invite to a party or a drink was denied.</p><p>And this Valentine's Day wasn't an exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Todoroki Shouto/Yoarashi Inasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>valentine's day special : love day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!!! happy valentine's day everyone!!! hope y'all are enjoying it (single or not), if not, get ur jumbo tub of ice cream, wrap yourself up in a cozy blanket, and enjoy this fic - served hot and steamy!</p><p>don't worry if you have never played/watched a playthrough of the sims/seen the wicked whims mod in action before! i think you'll enjoy it either way ;3</p><p>i hope this oneshot will make ur valentine's day better if it isn't great already! &lt;3</p><p>love, kamie🌠</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>click. click. click. click. click.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on.. Come on..!"</em>
</p><p>A few moments passed.</p><p>
  <em>Ping!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes!"</em>
</p><p>2:47 AM.</p><p>Denki glanced at the time. He hid a sly smirk as he transferred the file into the game's folders. Everything is falling into place.</p><p>The electric blond stretched and yawned, feeling satisfied with his work, before closing all the tabs, shutting off the computer and snuggling back beside Eijiro under the covers.</p><p>-</p><p>10:53 AM.</p><p>"Denki! Baby! Babe..! Wake up! We're gonna be late for Sir Aizawa's class..!"</p><p>Denki shot up from the bed at the mention of Sir Aizawa. Yeah, he's stupid, but not stupid enough to be late to <em>Sir Aizawa</em>'s class. Only people with a death wish would do such a despicable act.</p><p>Eijiro was already ready to go but decided to wait for Denki before they both left. The blond looked shabby in comparison to the beaming redhead beside him as they brisk-walked to class, clad in a week-old oversized hoodie that he stole from the latter, black skinny jeans, a matching pair of black converse and his bedhead hair; while Eijiro had an oversized graphic tee, basketball shorts, and a chain around his neck.</p><p>Okay, so neither of them looked <em>good</em>, but Eijiro's charismatic aura made up for his fashion sense (or lack thereof), while Denki was just there and tired. And it <em>shows.</em></p><p>What makes things worse is that they were in class. But that's not the problem. The problem, or in this case, problem<em>s</em>, were sitting across the classroom from them, the two on opposite sides of each other. Katsuki and Izuku.</p><p>Katsuki looked clean-cut yet rough at the same time, and he made it <em>work. </em>His crisp black flannel was only half tucked into his ripped jeans, yet it still looked better than what Denki was wearing. His piercing red eyes were fixated on the board, not even flinching when Eijiro and Denki disrupted the beginning of the class by entering late, unlike the <em>rest </em>of the class, with the only other exception being Izuku. They were the top students of the class- no, the <em>course </em>they were taking, both being incredibly dedicated to their academics it was unbelievable.</p><p>And of course, being the top two students of the whole course, the competitive rivalry that results after is inevitable.</p><p>But outside of academics, they were all part of a big friend group, which was made up of two smaller friend circles: The Bakusquad(TM) and The Dekusquad(TM).</p><p>The Bakusquad consisted of Katsuki Bakugou (obviously), Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero, and Ashido Mina, while the Dekusquad consisted of Izuku Midoriya (duh), Ochako Uraraka, Tenya Iida, and Shouto Todoroki. Some of them hang out with the other group at times, and some others who weren't even mentioned hang out with them too.</p><p>The ones mentioned above were not all from the same course; Katsuki, Izuku, Eijiro, and Denki shared a course, while the others were a different story.</p><p>Okay, now that you understand who's with who and which course is whose, let's get back to the problem(s).</p><p>It was Valentine's Day. Yup, the day dedicated to romance, love, chocolate, flowers, and love letters. Now, don't get it wrong, it wasn't Valentine's Day itself that was the problem for Denki, since he has Eijiro. The <em>problems </em>were the two who seemed to have a spotlight on them 24/7. <em>Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya.</em></p><p>The two haven't dated anyone for as long as he knew either of them, or even before that! It's not like they <em>aren't </em>attractive or anything, quite the opposite actually. They were <em>smokin' hot. </em>They had the smarts, looks, <em>and</em> brawn. Izuku may not look like the type but he works out - they both do. They have gals <em>and </em>guys falling for them left and right. Izuku was adorable, lovable and kind, and anyone who says otherwise is a liar. And while Katsuki may not be "adorable, lovable and kind", he had a rogue-ish charm and a passion for what he does. That in itself is already attractive enough, but <em>no,</em> he had to <em>look </em>the part too.</p><p>And it may seem as if Denki were jealous, and that may be a little true, but that isn't what the electric blond was fretting over. He had enough of the bullshit and wants them to just lay back, or if worded more accurately, to get <em>laid.</em></p><p>And it isn't like it's any of Denki's business to just nose around in his friends' sex/love lives, but he, and he can presume <em>a lot </em>of his other friends too, are getting sick of Valentine's Day because of those two <em>alone.</em> Literally. Like, the problem was that the both of them were alone.</p><p>And you may wonder, why the hell is that a problem if they're single? Of course, that isn't the problem here. It's the <em>root </em>of the problem.</p><p>Let's start with Katsuki. <em>Every </em>single Valentine's Day, he would be the most agitative and irritable person to ever exist on the god damned planet. And that's saying a lot, because he was already naturally very agitative and irritable. But when February creeps around the corner, his mood sours by a whole fucking lemon.</p><p>Now, Izuku. <em>Every </em>single Valentine's Day, he would be resigned but <em>very. moody.</em> at the same time. Emphasis on "very". On Valentine's Day, hanging out with Izuku was like talking to a pair of twins with drastically different personalities. Sometimes when you would try talking to him, he would only reply with a dead stare into space or a curt nod, or better yet, he would just outright ignore you. Other times, before you could even say a greeting to the greenet, he would collapse into your arms and start weeping about his non-existent love life, looking like he just came out of a set for an award-winning drama TV series.</p><p>And everybody is <em>sick </em>of it.</p><p>But sadly, nothing works. Though countless friends have tried, even strangers who fell in love with either of them, nothing worked. Because they wouldn't let it. Every love letter, every love confession, they would refuse. Every invite to a party or a drink was denied.</p><p>And this Valentine's Day wasn't an exception.</p><p>Denki groaned and buried his face into his arms, the scent of Eijiro from the hoodie calming his nerves a bit.</p><p>"What's wrong babe?"</p><p>The redhead beside him whispered.</p><p>"It's Valentine's Day.."</p><p>His reply was muffled, causing Eijiro to lean in to hear him.</p><p>"But I thought you liked- oh."</p><p>Denki looked up at his boyfriend and saw him eyeing the other blond and greenet.</p><p>"Don't worry, I have something planned for us later. Just the two of us."</p><p>"Oh? What is it?"</p><p>Eijiro smiled softly at the blond and kissed him on the forehead before whispering,</p><p>"not telling."</p><p>Denki pouted, but his mood definitely brightened because at least he had something to look forward to.</p><p>Looks like Katsuki and Izuku are on their own tonight.</p><p>-</p><p>5:28 PM.</p><p>"What the heck? Katsuki beat up the neighbor again?!"</p><p>Kirishima groaned.</p><p>Denki guffawed and ran over behind Eijiro, who was sitting in front of the computer.</p><p>"Hah! Seriously?! That's the sixth time!"</p><p>"You're keeping count?"</p><p>Denki cackled again as Sim!Katsuki shouted forbidden words at the poor neighbor who was just passing through.</p><p>Eijiro sighed.</p><p>"Even as a Sim, he still has his anger issues."</p><p>"Well, duh! If you <em>didn't </em>put the hothead trait on him, then would that even be Katsuki anymore?"</p><p>Eijiro chuckled, shaking his head endearingly before saving the game and exiting.</p><p>The redhead looked at the clock.</p><p>"Oh shit! It's almost 5:30 PM!"</p><p>Denki raised a brow in confusion.</p><p>"Do you have plans?"</p><p>"Yea- I mean no- I mean <em>we </em>have plans!"</p><p>Realization hit Denki and started panicking too, but not even knowing the reason as to why since Eijiro hadn't even told him what the plans were yet.</p><p>"Babe! Dress up and get moving! We're gonna be late!"</p><p>They scrambled around their messy dorm room and got ready, only being interrupted by a loud knock on their front door.</p><p>"Are we expecting someone?"</p><p>Denki asked before getting the door, only receiving an equally confused expression in reply. The blond sighed and opened the front door, peeking at who it was before swinging the door wide open.</p><p>"Sh-Shouto?! Inasa?!"</p><p>Two raucous laughters echoed down their hallway as Eijiro looked over at them, showing them a welcoming smile, but his creased eyebrows showed concern and confusion.</p><p>"What are you two doing here?"</p><p>The redhead questioned. But instead of a coherent response, the two just cackled and slurred as they tumbled into their dorm.</p><p>"Shit, they're drunk off their faces..!"</p><p>Denki exclaims in a mix of amusement and concern, closing the front door behind him before helping the two drunkards into their bedroom.</p><p>-</p><p>"I have never seen either of them <em>this </em>drunk before.. especially Shouto."</p><p>The two, who seemed to have forgotten about the plans they were panicking about before this incident, stared at the two other men sitting on their bed. Shouto was shaking with airy laughter as he stared at Inasa, pointing at him for some unknown reason while Inasa was laughing along with the half-half boy, pointing at himself in response, his cackling seeming to louden because of it.</p><p>"What.. What do we do..? Katsuki and Izuku won't be back in a while.. and we can't just leave these shit-faced drunkards in our room. They might set this entire building on fire!"</p><p>Not like Katsuki or Izuku were on a date or at a party or anything, they were just too busy studying because an exam was coming up. And by coming up they mean in two months. The exam was in<em> April.</em> And they were studying for it in <em>February</em>.</p><p>Denki sighs. The two <em>sober </em>men stood in silence for a few moments before the electric blond perked up, eyes shining.</p><p>"Whatcha got babe?"</p><p>Eijiro asked, smiling encouragingly.</p><p>"They just need a distraction! Something to get their focus on so they wouldn't set anything on fire!"</p><p>Without even waiting for a response, Denki turned their desktop on and opened up The Sims.</p><p>What? If you think watching mini virtual versions of yourself and your friends on a screen speaking gibberish isn't entertaining, nothing is.</p><p>Once the game was loaded, Denki called the two over to look at the screen.</p><p>It took a while to get either of them to focus on the damned screen because Inasa started spinning Shouto around in the office chair, both laughing the whole while before Eijiro stopped them and pointed their attention to the screen, Katsuki's gibberish yelling catching their attention.</p><p>They both sighed in relief as the two sat still and stared in the screen in awe before bursting into another fit of drunken laughter.</p><p>Eijiro looked at his wrist watch and began panicking. Again.</p><p>"Denki! We're thirty minutes late! Our reservation's gonna get cancelled!"</p><p>Neither of them wasted any time and burst out the door, leaving Shouto and Inasa drunk and alone.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Whoa... Tiny Katsuki? Hahaha... Tiny Katsuki..</em>
</p><p>Shouto stared at the screen, slack-jawed and chuckling in intervals as Sim!Katsuki made coffee for himself.</p><p>The two drunks changed position after Eijiro and Denki had left. Inasa was now on the chair because he wanted to spin too, but Shouto was tired so he sat on his lap instead.</p><p>Inasa wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and left a trail of sloppy kisses down his neck, causing the latter to giggle.</p><p>Shouto reciprocated the affection by turning towards the bigger man and kissed him on the lips, the two already forgetting about the game on screen and falling into each other on Denki and Eijiro's bed.</p><p>-</p><p>[ Enter game? ]</p><p>(<strong> yes</strong> / no )</p><p>[ Game loading... ]</p><p>[ Success! ]</p><p> </p><p>"If that fucking geezer steps foot on our lawn again, I swear I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he won't be able to go on his <em>own </em>lawn anymore!"</p><p>Katsuki grumbled before sipping on his coffee, ranting to Ashido as she ate pancakes beside the blond, nodding in response.</p><p>No other words were exchanged because Katsuki was already finished with his coffee, placing it into the dishwasher, before going upstairs to his room.</p><p>For some reason, Izuku was at his computer playing Sims City, his video gaming skills improving by the second.</p><p>"Deku?! What the fuck?"</p><p>"Oh hey Kacchan!"</p><p>The greenet stood up from the desktop, the computer automatically turning off.</p><p>"Get out of my room!"</p><p>Katsuki ordered.</p><p>Izuku pouted.</p><p>+3 Embarrassment</p><p>[ Smooth Recovery ]</p><p>"Only if you watch TV with me downstairs!"</p><p>Izuku retorted.</p><p>Katsuki sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>( Success! )</p><p>Izuku Midoriya : +5 Confidence</p><p>The two headed back downstairs and sat on the couch in front of the TV before surfing through the channels.</p><p>"Oh, I like this one!"</p><p>"A rom-com? Seriously?"</p><p>Izuku ignored Katsuki's comment, his eyes glued onto the blinding screen of the TV, leaving the latter with no choice but to watch intently too.</p><p>Izuku Midoriya : +3 Flirty! Katsuki Bakugou : +3 Flirty!</p><p>Huh. The blond feels a little pent up all of a sudden. The greenet squirms in place.</p><p>A few moments pass before the movie finishes surprisingly fast, but neither of them get up.</p><p>[ Ask if single ]</p><p>"Hey.. um.. Kacchan? Y-You're.. You're single, right?"</p><p>Izuku stuttered, not meeting the blond's eyes.</p><p>"Yeah. You?"</p><p>Izuku nods.</p><p>( Katsuki is single! )</p><p>+5 Romance points!</p><p>Katsuki huffs.</p><p>[ Sit next to Izuku Midoriya ]</p><p>Katsuki scoots over, invading Izuku's space.</p><p>[ Make a move ]</p><p>The blond stretches, pretending to yawn, before putting his arm over Izuku's shoulder.</p><p>( Success! )</p><p>+10 Romance points!</p><p>Izuku blushes but leans into Katsuki's warmth.</p><p>[ Ask suggestive question ]</p><p>"Kacchan, you feel.. really muscular.. Do you work out often?"</p><p>The blond raises a brow and smirked, replying,</p><p>"I do. Wanna watch sometime?"</p><p>( Success! Suggestive Conversation engaged! )</p><p>+10 Romance points!</p><p>Izuku Midoriya : +5 Flirty! ( Very Flirty ) Katsuki Bakugou : +5 Flirty! ( Very Flirty )</p><p>Izuku giggled, squirming under Katsuki's stare.</p><p>[ Whisper sweet nothings ]</p><p>Izuku leans up, his lips brushing against the blond's ear.</p><p>"I think I do, Kacchan.. Care to show me?"</p><p>Katsuki chuckles.</p><p>( Success! )</p><p>+10 Romance points!</p><p>"I don't kiss and tell, Deku.."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>[ First kiss ]</p><p>Izuku bites his lip before leaning in, initiating the kiss.</p><p>They met in the middle.</p><p>( Success! Izuku and Katsuki just shared their first kiss! )</p><p>+20 Romance points!</p><p>Izuku sighed into the kiss, the blond catching it with his own mouth as he cupped the former's face, the greenet's arms wrapped around his waist.</p><p>[ Make out ]</p><p>( Position: beside / <strong>on lap</strong> / on floor )</p><p>Katsuki's hands slid down Izuku's back, causing him to shiver as the blond's warm hands held the back of his thighs and hoisted him onto his lap.</p><p>+10 Romance points!</p><p>Izuku gasps when he feels the hardness underneath him, thinking it was Katsuki's abs at first but- oh baby, it was <em>not </em>a six-pack - it was a whole package.</p><p>The blond, being ( Self-assured ), slipped his tongue in at the first sight of an opening. Izuku moaned in response as the two explored each other's mouths with their tongues.</p><p>[ Passionate kiss ]</p><p>( Position: -default- standing / -current- on lap / <strong>lying down </strong>/ on floor )</p><p>Katsuki held Izuku, one hand supporting his back and one on his ass, as he pushed the greenet onto the soft cushion of the couch, hovering over him - not breaking the kiss in the process.</p><p>+10 Romance points! +5 Happiness ( comfort )!</p><p>If the kiss wasn't intense then, it is now. The warmth of their bodies against each other caused the two to break a sweat as they made out on top of each other.</p><p>[ Grind ]</p><p>( Speed: slow / <strong>medium </strong>/ fast )</p><p>Katsuki ground his hips against Izuku's, their hard lengths meeting if not for the fabric of their clothes. The greenet moaned in response, the friction of the grind wracking shivers of pleasure down his spine.</p><p>+10 Romance points!</p><p>( Steamy Exchange engaged! What Sim can say no under these circumstances? )</p><p>
  <em>"Hah..! Kacchan.."</em>
</p><p>The blond only grunted in response, the grinding of his hips against the man under him not faltering.</p><p>[ Woohoo with Katsuki Bakugou ]</p><p>( Location: -default- bed / <strong>-current- couch</strong> / coffee table / wall / on floor )</p><p>
  <em>"N-Need you.. Kacchan.."</em>
</p><p>"Need- <em>fuck- How do you need me?"</em></p><p>
  <em> Izuku Midoriya : ( Position: top / <strong>bottom </strong> ) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Katsuki Bakugou: ( Position: <strong>top </strong>/ bottom ) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Inside.. Inside me..!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You asked for it, Deku."</em>
</p><p>( Success! Izuku and Katsuki are having their first time! Love is in the air! )</p><p>+50 Romance points!</p><p>( Sex: handjob / footjob / oral / fingering / <strong>anal </strong>)</p><p>( Position: <strong>-default- missionary </strong>/ doggy style / cowgirl / reverse cowgirl )</p><p>Katsuki and Izuku tore off all their clothes in record time before going back onto each other. The blond slapped his cock against the greenet's hole before prodding his tip against the entrance.</p><p>Magically, Izuku was already loose from behind, needing no further foreplay.</p><p>[ Ask suggestive question ]</p><p>"You're so loose already, Deku.. You do this kinda shit yourself or something?"</p><p>"N-No Kacchan.. This is my first time..! I never actually felt like- <em>hah- </em>doing this kind of thing before!"</p><p>( Success! )</p><p>+10 Romance points!</p><p>Katsuki shot Izuku a smirk before pushing himself in, causing the latter to gasp loudly, his hands gripping the couch so tight his knuckles turned white. Katsuki groaned,</p><p>"<em>fuck.. </em><em>For a guy so loose, you're fucking tight when I'm all the way in..!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"You're just b-bi- haah..! Big!"</em>
</p><p>Katsuki thrusted in and out of the greenet, the two of them filling the room with their groans of pleasure and the sound of skin hitting skin. It was only a matter of time before they both reached their climax.</p><p>
  <em> "Fuck..! I'm coming, Deku!" </em>
</p><p>Katsuki Bakugou : ( Cum: <strong>inside </strong>/ outside )</p><p>
  <em> "Inside! Come in me, Kacchan!" </em>
</p><p>With a drawn-out groan, Katsuki buried himself in Izuku to the very hilt, bottoming out as he painted Izuku white on the inside.</p><p>Izuku came at the same time, ribbons of white shooting into the air as he spasmed - legs twitching and chest heaving - underneath the blond.</p><p>Romance bar full!</p><p>( Love Day was a success! Izuku Midoriya had a great time! )</p><p>( Love Day was a success! Although Katsuki Bakugou ignores this tradition. )</p><p>-</p><p>11:43 PM.</p><p>The door creaked open, two men stepping into the room, dropping bags onto the floor.</p><p>Katsuki and Izuku had found each other on the way from wherever they came from and decided to walk back to the dorm together, reluctantly so.</p><p>They both froze when they saw Shouto and Inasa nearly half naked, snoring on Eijiro and Denki's conjoined beds, on top of each other. At least their dicks weren't out.</p><p>"What the fuck- Y'know what I don't even want to know-"</p><p>A moan. A grunt. A groan.</p><p>Katsuki sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose, already tired as hell since it was <em>way </em>past his bedtime, and tried to contain his anger.</p><p>Izuku spoke first,</p><p>"did.. did Denki-"</p><p>"I swear to fucking god if he left porn playing on his fucking desktop I'm gonna-"</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>Izuku jaw dropped and he froze in place, his face slowly taking a <em>very </em>dark shade of red. Katsuki rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh c'mon Deku, don't tell me you've never seen porn before,"</p><p>Izuku didn't reply. Now Katsuki was curious. He knows for sure that damned nerd watches porn, or <em>had </em>watched it at least once or twice, so why is he so-</p><p>He turns his attention to the bright screen.</p><p>A few moments that seem like an eternity of silence pass.</p><p>"What. The. Fuck."</p><p>Before he could even begin to <em>process </em>what he was seeing, the door burst open.</p><p>"Ei babe! That was a great date!"</p><p>"Aw, love you too babe- oh hey Katsuki and Izu-"</p><p>Time stopped. Nobody in the room moved a muscle. Everything was silent if not for the soft repetitive moaning coming from the desktop.</p><p>Denki was the first to break the silence.</p><p>"Holy shit."</p><p>Eijiro commented next.</p><p>"Holy crap."</p><p>Katsuki and Izuku were stunned, neither of them moving or saying anything as they watched the ordeal happening on screen.</p><p>"Holy shit..! It worked! The mod worked!"</p><p>Now that got Katsuki's attention.</p><p>"Mod? Mod?! What fucking mod? What the fuck did you just do?! You-"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, let's all stay calm here, okay?"</p><p>Eijiro tried calming Katsuki down, being the first to step towards the desktop, about to exit the game before Denki yelled,</p><p>"Ei! Ei! Save the game!"</p><p>"As if I'll let you, you fucking-"</p><p>"Kacchan! Calm down!"</p><p>Izuku held Katsuki back from mauling the two other conscious men in the room, his arms locked under the blond's armpits and over his shoulders, pulling him against his own body.</p><p>Then he felt it. Katsuki froze.</p><p>"Deku, are you-"</p><p>"Eep! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"</p><p>Izuku let him go abruptly and scampered backwards. Katsuki's expression was unreadable. The blond shot a glance at the two other guys over his shoulder.</p><p>"Denki, did you seriously download the Wicked Whims mod..?"</p><p>"Of course I did, Ei. Once I caught wind of a sex mod for The Sims, it's inevitable for me to download it."</p><p>Good, they were distracted. Katsuki turned his attention back towards Izuku, stepping towards the greenet, crowding his space until he was shoving him against the wall.</p><p>Katsuki whispered,</p><p>"we're gonna fucking talk about this later, y'hear me Deku?"</p><p>All Izuku could do was nod.</p><p>-</p><p>10:30 AM.</p><p>
  <em>beep. beep. beep. beep.</em>
</p><p>Eijiro's alarm clock blared from his bedside table, causing the redhead to groan and reach over towards it, turning it off. Denki slept like he was dead - no reaction whatsoever. Eijiro stretched his arms and yawned, getting up from his side of the bed before stepping over Shouto and Inasa to get to his closet.</p><p>But a sight caused him to stop dead in his tracks.</p><p>"Katsuki? Katsuki! Wake up bro! You never wake up as late as we do and you take forever to get ready! Bro!"</p><p>Eijiro's incessant nagging caused the blond to growl in response. He sat up anyway, but his shirt was gone?</p><p>"For fuck's sake, shitty hair. If I wanted my fucking ears to burst first thing in the morning I would've slept with your god damn alarm clock."</p><p>"<em>Hnng.. </em>Kacchan?"</p><p>"I-Izuku?!"</p><p>The greenet sat up, also shirtless, from under <em>Katsuki's </em>covers.</p><p>Sudden realization hit Katsuki like a truck, his crusty eyes widening.</p><p>"Holy crap, I'm dreaming. Th-This has to be a fever dream caused by what happened with The Sims last night-"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up shitty hair!"</p><p>Katsuki's loud yell woke up the entire room. If not, the entire fucking <em>dorm.</em></p><p>"<em>Ngh.. </em>Ei..?"</p><p>"..huh? What am I doing in Denki's dorm..?"</p><p>"Sh-Sho? Where is your shirt? And where are we?"</p><p>Denki, Shouto, and Inasa were all awake. Eijiro was still frozen in shock. </p><p>"Ei? What's wrong-"</p><p>Denki and Katsuki's eyes met, their stares on each other only breaking when Denki looked over at the other occupant of Katsuki's bed, who, unfortunately for Katsuki, was still deep in a state of afterglow.</p><p>"Holy shit. Ei, is this real?"</p><p>"I don't know anymore, Denki."</p><p>"Wow. I think I must be drunk. Inasa, how much did you make me drink last night?"</p><p>"Huh? Wasn't I the one who told you to watch my alcohol intake?"</p><p>The comments stopped when Katsuki released a deep sigh, getting up from the bed butt-naked and dragging an equally naked Izuku with him.</p><p>"C'mon Deku. Let's shower. We're gonna be late."</p><p>"Mkay, Kacchan~"</p><p>The door slammed shut behind the two, silence engulfing the four men left behind.</p><p>Denki broke the silence and chuckled.</p><p>"Wicked."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"-and they were roommates"<br/>"oh my god they were roommates"</p><p>btw, if u were wondering who was controlling sim!kacchan and sim!deku while they were doing the do,, the option for "automatic sex" was on when the mod was applied and they just happened to be near each other =///= it's called fate baby &lt;3</p><p>ending was inspired by this gay vine where this dude woke his homie up only to find him sleeping with another homie (yeah they were shirtless).</p><p>hope y'all enjoyed the fic and happy valentine's day!!! &lt;3</p><p>love, kamie🌠</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>